Double Trouble
by ButterflyChic79
Summary: Scully takes the students in her class on a field trip to the Quantico lab center. A successfulLab experiament Clones Scully . Scully's Twin is armed and dangerous. Can she stop her evil twin before she seriously hurts the people she cares for the most?
1. Successfull experiment

Story: Double Trouble Spoilers: Scully and Mulder Fic Summary: Beware everyone! Dana Scully has an evil Twin! While taking a group of students on a field trip at Quantico Lab, an experiment Clones Scully. Scully's evil twin is armed and Dangerous. Can Scully stop her evil Twin before she seriously harms more people?  
Disclaimer: I dont own the XFiles characters they belong to Chris Carter and Ten Thirteen Productions. No profit or fame is being made on these fics plot ideas are all mine. Happy reading! Leave feedback too please!

Chap 1 An almost Normal Day

Scully's Pov

It started out as a normal day I sent my daughter Melissa off to School as usual and I made myself a cup of coffee. Today I had to take a bunch of students to a Science Lab to give them a complete tour of Quantico College. Yes I am a part-time teacher I teach a bunch of students who would later become FBI agents themselves. I'm also a Doctor full-time now since the XFILES has been left over to John Doggett and his partner Monica Reyes. They come to me sometimes for help on the Xfiles I do what I can but I really most of the time dont want to work on the xfiles. It makes me miss Mulder. Mulder is away again this time He said he had some soul searching he needed to do. I was left to raise Melissa alone for awhile and that made me constantly mad at Mulder. When I needed him the most he bailed out on me and Melissa. But I love my daughter and I wouldnt trade her for anything . Mulder didnt tell me exactly when he would return and I didnt expect him too I just trusted that in his own good time he would return to us eventually Mulder had his own reasons for leaving. Glancing at the clock I then told my students it was time to go, so they all filed into a line and we walked down to the Science Lab.  
We walked into the Science Lab, the workers were hard at work on a new experiment being a bit curious about it, I asked "what is this experiment for?" I had asked. One of the workers proudly said "Cloning We're trying to clone animals, and people's pets, and plants". said one Lab worker Josh a student in my class asked "Can Humans be cloned?" the lab worker smiled "not as of yet, but hopefully one day" "What all do you need to clone someone?" asked another student.  
'just Dna, blood, hair, fingernail, a sample of everything" said the lab worker I simply sighed this would be mulder's complete interest and not mine. Later that day I had to go back to the Science Lab. I felt like I had lost my car keys there since I couldnt find them Finally spotting them in a portal on the floor, I went to get my keys. I heard a loud humming sound something like a machine being turned on and a bright light appeared. "Hello? anyone here?" I asked I thought all workers went home around 5 the light quickly faded and I tried to step out but then to my shocking surprise, my twin stood over me "You're not going anywhere" then she hit me hard and knocked me .

there you go! a sneak peak to my new story! please send feedback!more to come laters! 


	2. Office Rules

_Chap 2 office rules_

_Agent Doggett sat at his computer and wondered what type of report he should write to Kersh. The boss was tough to please and John wanted to write a good one. "Staying in Late?" came a voice he loved to hear. John looked up and saw Monica "Yeah gotta type this stupid report up. You know how Kersh gets." Monica rolled her eyes "Yeah I know I just wish you wouldn't work so late that is all". She snuggled against him "We hardly ever have time for each other" Monica complained to him._

_Suddenly a voice spoke up "Sure you do all the time in the office at work." said Scully stepping in._

_Monica thinking this was a joke laughed . "I know its just I miss John so much." Scully scowled and crossed her arms. "You two have got to get a room at a hotel you can't keep making out here in the office"._

_"Hey Scully you doing okay?" asked John "your not acting like yourself" he thought maybe she was on her period or something._

_"She's just tense John a long dat at Quantico right Dana?" asked Monica._

_"Whatever", said Scully and walked off huffing._


	3. Home

_Chap 3 Home _

_Melissa pulled up in the driveway she had gotten home like she always did before her mom. Melissa sighed she missed her dad so much. She didn't understand why he went on these strange adventures of his dealing with the paranormal leaving her and her mom behind wasn't fair at all._

_But her life was slowly getting better. She had Byers who was a sweetheart. Melissa didn't know what the future held in store for them, but she was looking forward to finding it out._

_Melissa stepped in the home and smiled. Her mom was the best mom in the whole world. Whenever she got in trouble, her mom was there to get her out or the Lonegunmen. Frohike was her adopted dad._

_Walking in , Melissa was very surprised to see her mom in the kitchen . Her mom didn't always have time to come home and cook when they did have meals together, Melissa helped her out. Melissa soon joined her mom."Hey mom your home early". she said cheerfully._

_Scully nodded and prepared to make chicken, pasta and salad for the two of them. "May I help?" Melissa offered. Melissa had an interest in cooking. Someday she'd like to be a chef that is if Being an federal agent wasn't for her. "NO, I can handle it", said Scully in a firm voice._

_"Something bad happened today at Quan?" she knew her mom taught class. "I'm fine just stressed out I wanted to come home and have a nice meal with my daughter". the evil Scully smiled so that Melissa wouldn't suspect a thing._

_A short time later, they sat down to the meal. Melissa tried the food it tasted normal at the time to her and she looked up to find her mom staring. "Everything good?" asked Scully eyeing Melissa's every move._

_"Oh yes, its all very good". Melissa soon finished her supper. After 30 minutes later, Melissa slowly didn't feel too good in fact she felt sick to her stomach. "Something wrong?" asked Scully acting concerned. "I don't feel so good". said Melissa grabbing her stomach._

_"Could be a virus". said Scully then she smiled. Melissa's vision became blurry she tried to stand but then her legs gave out, and she fainted._


	4. Posioned

_Chap 4 Poisoned_

_Monica drove towards Scully's house humming to a song that reminded her of John on the radio. She was going to pick Melissa up to go shopping and to have a girls night out like they always did on a Friday._

_Monica pulled up in the driveway and found Melissa's car but no sign of Scully. Wierd, she thought and knocked on the door. Once Melissa never answered the door, Monica became worried and concerned so she drew her gun out, opened the door and went inside. "Melissa? it's me Mon". silenced followed Monica, no sounds of Melissa's excited voice or footsteps decending down the stairs._

_Monica checked the livingroom and the bedrooms. Finally she went into the kitchen. Monica gasped as she saw Melissa sprawled onto the floor unconcious. Monica immediately rushed to her side and felt for a pulse. There was one but it was weak. Monica looked up at the table and saw that Melissa had eaten before she had collapsed. Melissa had been poisoned! was Monica's horrified thought . She bent down and picked Melissa up. She had to get her to a hospital right away or Melissa could die._

_Monica laid her in her car, then said 'don't worry Mel, your going to be okay". she then got in her car and left squealing her tires in the process._


	5. Not Scully?

Chap 5 Not Scully?

Monica watched and waited as they took Melissa into the emergency room to figure out what was wrong with her. Monica decided to stay with her niece to watch over her and protect her to make sure what happened the first time didn't repeat a second time.

Doggett soon joined her "How is she?" he asked "I don't know she's been poisened John . If only I'd gotten there sooner". Monica said frustrated.

John hugged her. "She's going to be fine Monica. She's got you and Scully to protect her." Monica simply stared at him "That's just it! Now I know who poisoned Melissa . It was Scully". John stared at her blankly. "Scully? I doubt that Scully would poison her own daughter. Her own flesh and blood? Doesn't sound like the Scully we know".

Monica looked back at him "Your right. The real Scully wouldn't try to poison her own daughter. But her evil twin would". John blinked "Her evil twin?" Monica nodded "Think about it John. An Science experiment gone Successfull. Now an evil twin has been released".

"Then we have got to stop her", John said.

"We've got to find Scully and then stop her twin. we've got to reverse the experiment somehow", said Monica. Ideas whirling inside the fascinating brain of hers.


	6. life on the line

_Chap 6 Life on the line_

_Scully arrived to the hospital frantic after hearing what happened to Melissa. "She was poisoned??" she asked the two agents. Monica explained how she found Melissa collapsed on the floor after eating supper. "There was another plate next to hers, I thought it might be yours. Said Monica. "No, it wasn't ! I'd never poison my daughter! I've got to get back there and remove the poison myself"._

_Scully ran to the emergency room and walked in to find Melissa on the table. "What was in her? I'm a Medical Doctor". She asked. "She was poisoned by a liquid called Matrix it was put in her food". said a nurse. Scully "How much if it is in her system and how long does she have left to live?" the nurse looked at her "Roughly 24 hours and the poison is quickly spreading"._

_Scully sighed heavily she felt bad for her daughter and what she was going through. But she had to find treatment for her daughter that would cure her. And she had to find it fast for she didn't have much time._

_"I know of a cure that might work to save her its in the lab". putting on her doctor's coat, Scully left to go find the medicine that would save her daughter's life._


	7. Deadly Encounter

Chapter 7 Deadly Encounter

Scully's evil twin was in a rage. Driving at top speed, she made it to the J Hoover building and went inside. Furious to know her so called other half was still around, Brenda knew she had to get rid of Scully. THe FBI couldn't have two red headed agents working for them could they?

And that stupid daughter of the agent's didn't know what was coming to her. Brenda laughed as the new Scully she wanted to kill the assistant director and get to take over as the new assistant director herself.

"Everything is changing for you today Miss Dana Scully". she laughed. Just then Mulder walked in and found her there. "Scully? what are you doing?" he asked. Brenda frowned. she didn't need agents like him to stand in her way. Pulling out a needle, she charged after Mulder with it. Caught by surprise, Mulder tried to fight her back but Brenda wouldn't let him win or get away in there struggle. Brenda jabbed the needle in MUlder. Mulder looked at her surprised "Scully why?" then he collapsed.

Brenda then turned and made a mad dash towards Skinner's office. She made sure that her gun was loaded in case anyone else got in her way. On her way to Skinner's door, Skinner's secretary stopped her. "Excuse me, but what are you doing Agent Scully?" the blonde woman looked at her.

Brenda tried to think of something to say. So she tried to be professional about it. "Uh, I need to speak with Skinner its important". she said to the blonde. The blonde "Walter is busy at the moment Agent Scully". Brenda couldn't wait any longer she brought up her fist and knocked the waitress out. "Dumb blonde". muttered Brenda then she yanked the door open. Skinner looked up from doing paper work. "Scully. what gives you the right to barge in here like that?" he asked her demanding to know.

Brenda didn't waste any time. "I want this office sir. And your job. I deserve a promotion and I don't want to be stuck in that filthy basement with a dork who cares nothing more than just aliens".

Skinner looked at her with disbelief this was so unlike Scully. "Scully, I can't give you this position. IF you want to be promoted, you need to talk to Kersh."

"Listen to me you little weasel!" Brenda yanked on his tie. "Give me this office and your job or your never going to live to see another day!" Skinner "I'm really sorry but I can't" he starts to go back to his desk but then Brenda pulls out a gun. "I said give me the position".

"Scully , I can't!" snapped skinner "Now put the gun down". Brenda shot him twice. Skinner fell to the ground in a heap. Then she stepped over his body "Should have obeyed me Skinner. Walking over to her new desk and new office, Brenda had to think of a way to get rid of Dana Scully for good.


	8. Drugged

Chap 8 Drugged

Mulder awoke sometime later with a headache. He couldn't believe it. Scully had drugged him! But yet, Scully wasn't acting like herself either. Mulder knew that the real Dana Scully wouldn't ever harm him intentially.

Mulder dragged himself up to stand. He had to find Scully and figure out what was going on with her and stop her before she could seriously hurt someone else.

But as he stood, Mulder felt dizzyheaded and sick to his stomach. He collapsed again and fell to the floor. A short time later, Monica Reyes came by to give the Agents information on a case and about Melissa. Looking in the Xfiles office, she found mulder on the floor and she dialed 911.

Meanwhile Scully was still looking for a cure for Melissa. She didn't know what all was going on back at work. She needed to find out how to save Melissa's life. She finally came across a vaccine that would cure Melissa. "Please work". Scully silently prayed. Then she went back into the operating room to where Melissa was.

"Its okay baby, mommy's here". Scully injected the vaccine into Melissa. Scully stayed by her side protecting her and would stay there until she woke up.


	9. no stopping her

Chapter 9 No Stopping her

The night seemed to drag on forever. Finally morning came and Melissa woke up. She found her mom asleep in a chair next to her still in her Doctor's Uniform. Melissa wanted to get up and run, but she felt too lightheaded. What if her mom tried to kill her again?

Scully awoke with a start seeing Melissa awake. She rushed to her daughter's side"Honey. How are you feeling?" she looked her daughter over. "Get away from me", Melissa said jumping scared. This startled Scully "Why?" "Because you poisoned me!" said Melissa. "I didn't poison you", defended Scully. "Well if you didn't, who did? unless it was your twin. You were home earlier".

"No, I wasn't Melissa I've been at work all day up until a few hours ago when I heard you had been admitted here". Melissa gulped. "You have an evil twin mom!" "Melissa you don't know what your talking about hon. It's the drug talking. I'd never hurt you." said Scully.

Melissa sighed. Her mom wasn't going to believe her so she decided to drop the issue. Maybe her mom didn't poison her. Maybe she was drugged before she came home from school. Still, even that sounded unbelievable.


	10. Face Off

Chapter 10 Face off

Once Mulder was treated and released, he went to the Agents Monica Reyes and John Doggett if anyone else was good at explaining strange cases and phenomenon it was them. Mulder knocked on the Xfiles basement door. Monica looked up glad to see Mulder "Mulder glad to see your doing well".

Mulder stepped in "Thanks for getting help for me Monica". She smiled "Its not a problem. How can we help you today Fox?" Mulder spoke up "Haven't you guys noticed how weird Scully's been acting lately?"

Doggett "I did hear that she ook over Skinner's job as assistant director and even shot Skinner. He's in the hospital in intensive care". Mulder paced the basement office floor "The Scully I know wouldn't do all these things. didn't Scully go on a field trip recently to the lab?" Both of the Agents nod. "The lab had some sort of cloning experience they wanted to share the Quantico students". said Monica. Wondering if this was all linked somehow.

Mulder looked at her "That's it!" John frowned "What's what?" "Something went wrong at the lab! Scully was cloned and now her evil twin is on the loose!" said Mulder excitedly.

JOhn sat up straighter. "Isnt that a bit farfetched? You don't think people can actually be cloned do ya? Animals maybe. But I don't know about people Mulder." he said sounding like Scully.

"There's no other explanation", said Mulder he looked to see which agent was on his side. Monica stepped up to the plate "I say we go find this evil twin, and the real Scully so we can revert them back together somehow or destroy the evil twin".

The two Federal Agents left. John rolled his eyes then decided to follow.


	11. Scully must Die

Chapter 11 Scully must Die

Brenda drove to the Hospital where Dana Scully worked as a Doctor part-time. Her plan was to kill her twin then kill her Daughter. Those were the only two staying in her way to prevent her from doing as she wanted.

Brenda walked through the two double doors. Several people said hi to her that supposedly knew her. Once she found Scully, she didn't know how she would plan to kill the Agent once she found her, but she could figure out a way to.

Killing Scully would be a challege though thought Brenda the woman was fiesty and could kick some serious but. She found the Agent checking over her Daughter once the Agent was alone. Brenda would get rid of Scully. She got her chance to set her plan into action when Scully left the room to go use the restroom Brenda saw her and followed her in.

Scully used the bathroom then washed her hands and her face. It had been a long night, and there were already dark circles underneath her eyes. She had been so worried about Melissa. Wondering if the cure would actually work. Scully was glad that it did. Finishing with her hands, Scully got a papertowel. When she turned around she was surprised to see herself. Scully gasped and pulled out her gun "Who the heck are you?!" she asked.

"The othe half of you, I was created when something went wrong with that stupid machine at the lab. I split off of you. " said her evil twin. So Melissa had been right all along! She had been cloned!

"So, the machine worked". Scully said but kept her gun pointed to her evil twin. "Don't come any closer". Said Scully Her evil twin laughed. "Like a gun is going to stop me." her evil twin grabbed the gun and bended it in half and threw it against the bathroom wall. "The FBI isn't big enough to have two Scullys around one of us has to go". said her twin then she charged at Scully.

The two faught for the next thirty minutes punching one another out and screaming. Scully faught with all her might she wasn't going to let this evil twin take over her life and hurt the ones she loved. Not over her dead body. Brenda ducked as Scully went to hit her again when the agent wasn't looking, Brenda snucked up on her and knocked her out. Scully landed in a heap on the floor. Brenda took her gun and her Doctor's lab coat off her. She dragged Scully's form out to her car and put her in the car trunk.

Reviews please if you want more!


End file.
